Something's Always Wrong
by Kementari
Summary: My take on Heero and Relena, and it's not happy. For those who don't like them together, this is for you.


**_Something's Always Wrong_**

  
  


***************************************************************************************************************************

_Another day, I call and never speak.._   
Relena Peacecraft dialed the number that her informants had given her, hoping desperately that it was the right one.   
A buzz, a second, then a click.   
"Yeah?" Heero grunted.   
Relena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.   
"Hello?"   
Still silence.

_And you would say, nothing's changed at all.._   
Heero hung up the phone, and shook his head.

_And I can't feel much hope for anything, if I won't be there to catch you when you fall.._   
Relena sighed. Without Heero around, she didn't feel as strong or as confident as she did when he was around. She had always thought that she'd be the one to break him out of his shell and help him through everything, but so far she just hadn't had the time.

_And again, it seems we meet, In the spaces in between._   
The end of a long conference, Quatre Raberba Winner was pushing himself out of the building and past the reporters. Heero followed him from a distance as the silent and unseen bodyguard, instead of his usual mechanic job.

_We always say; It won't be long._   
"Heero!!" she called as she ran toward him.   
Heero raised an eyebrow and stopped as she approached.   
"It's good to see you! I wonder if we could.."   
"After this..." Heero replied calmly.   
"But.."

_Something's always wrong.._   
Heero noticed Quatre getting farther and farther away and glared at her. He pushed past her and returned to watching the blonde.

_Another game of putting things aside.._   
Relena sighed and stared at her plans. She'd decided to go visit Heero and talk with him on Friday when he wasn't busy, but her peace talks had to come first.

_As if we'll come, back to them sometime.._   
She could easily rearrange it for Monday. Her day was free and she was certain Heero could make a little time to eat lunch with her, perhaps they could go to one of the new cafes in the area.

_A brace of hope, a pride of innocence._   
Of course Heero would wait for her, after all, she was Queen Of The World. Heero did care for her, and abscence only made the heart grow fonder.

_And you would say, something has gone wrong._   
"Heero, wouldn't you like to go out to lunch right now?"   
"I can't. I have some last minute plans.."   
"I'm sure you could cancel them if they knew it was me.."   
"No." Heero replied curtly as he left.

_And again, seems we meet. In the spaces, in between._   
There she was, ready to go to another meeting when she passed by where Heero worked.   
"Stop the car." she ordered, fed up with the chase game.

_You always say, it won't be long.._   
Heero was walking out of the repair garage, rubbing his hands with a damp cloth.   
"Heero.." she called softly.   
He stared at her momentarily, then turned and pretended not to notice.   
"Heero, wait, we need to talk.." she grabbed onto his hand insistently.

_But something's always wrong.._   
She froze as she saw the slight glint of gold on his left hand. A ring..

_Something's always wrong.._   
  


_***************************************************************************************************************************_

Disclaimer: I DO own Gundam Wing!! MUAHA!! That's right, Quatre's MINE, all mine mine mine!!   
*notices all the lawyers who are suddenly surrounding her with those little cash signs in their eyes*   
Okay okay, *sighs* I **don't** own Gundam Wing nor do I own this song. I was just listening to it and this scenario popped into my head. This was kind of hard to write too, considering I don't like Relena at all. *blech*   
The lyrics are from a song by Toad The Wet Sprocket.. really good band, if I do any more songfics they'll probably be by this group.   
Also to all who read my Zelda fic, thank you for the reviews.. I am honored. *bows* I promise I'll try and cook something else up before the new game comes out.. (Anyone wanna read Wu Fei on Donkey Kong?)


End file.
